Help me to hold on
by HarrysTwin1
Summary: Harry looks up to his girlfriend Hermione for support after the death of his godfather. Will Hermione accept?
1. Default Chapter

16-year old Harry Potter jumped onto the train that led to Hogwarts. He carried Hedwig's cage to the back. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. After the death of his godfather Sirius he hadn't talked at all. He felt weak and helpless without him. "Harry?" Harry turned and looked at the compartment door. There stood Cho. Harry waved at her and whispered a small "Hello." "I heard what happened. I'm real sorry." Cho said. Harry just shrugged. "I saw Hermione and Ron go into the prefect seat." Cho said trying to cheer up Harry. "I want to be alone." Harry whispered softly. Cho nodded and got up leaving. Harry took out a photograph of his mum and dad on their wedding day. There next to them was Sirius. There was another knock on the door. Harry turned and saw Malfoy. "Aww boohoo Potter is going to cry!" Malfoy teased. Harry ignored him for once in his life he wasn't going to fight back. "What's the matter potter have no come backs?" Malfoy said. "Leave him alone!" Ginny Weasley said coming in. "Bite your tongue Weasley!" Malfoy said. "If you had any decency you would leave Harry alone. He has had a hard summer without his godfather and the last thing he needs is you messing everything up!" Harry sat there looking out the window not even interfering with Ginny and Malfoy's argument. Malfoy soon left and Ginny sat down next to Harry. "If you need anything I will be right here." Ginny said. Harry didn't nod or anything he just sat there staring out the window. "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said getting up and pushing past Ginny. Harry walked down the isle and ran into his good friend Ron. "Hiya Harry doing all right?" He asked. Harry just looked at Ron and walked past him. Harry went into the bathroom and sat on the floor he began to cry. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Harry it's Hermione open up. I want to see you I haven't seen you all summer!" Harry gave up they weren't going to leave him alone unless he opened up. He unlocked the door and Hermione walked in hugging Harry. Harry sobbed into Hermione's robes. "Come on out we're approaching Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Good news is Professor Umbridge isn't there anymore." Harry smiled. After him and Cho made it clear to each other they only shared one kiss and that they weren't an item Harry had started having more feelings for Hermione. When they arrived Harry was the first off. "FIRST YEARS O`ER HERE. COME ON DON' BE SHY!" Harry looked up and smiled. It was Hagrid. He remembered the previous year how he hadn't showed up for awhile but then showed up along with his brother grawp. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. Harry held it not in a girlfriend/boyfriend way but in a way where it was nice to have company. "Hi Hagrid!" Harry said in an almost cheerful tone. "All right there Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded. Hermione and Harry climbed into the carriage followed by Ron, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood. Harry was still holding Hermione's hand no one made a big deal about it so he wasn't going to make a big deal about it either. When they approached Hogwarts Harry got out. Followed by Hermione. They had finally let go of each other's hands but they stayed close. They walked into the school. "Potter can I have a word with you for a second?" Harry looked up and saw McGonnagal Harry nodded and followed her to her office. When Harry got in He had the biggest grin he had ever smiled sense before Sirius died. "LUPIN!" Harry yelled jumping into his arms. "Harry we have good news. We just found this in your fathers will." Lupin said. The will said.  
  
If anything were to happen to us I want Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, to be the sole owner unless Petunia Dursley and her Husband agree to keep him.  
  
"But Lupin I already know this." Harry said. "Keep reading." Lupin urged.  
  
If something were to happen to Sirius though I want Harry to live with my other good friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry lit up. "REALLY! I'm going to live with you!" Lupin smiled and nodded. Harrry flung his arms around Lupin. "This is great! Thank you so much I haven't smiled in months!" McGonnagal smiled. "You may go to the feast now." She said. "Thank you! Professor may I keep this?" Harry asked. Professor McGonnagal nodded. Harry grabbed the piece of parchment and walked out heading back down to the great hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry told Hermione and Ron the exciting news as soon as he got to the great hall. "That's great so you get to leave the dursleys?" Harry nodded After the feast Harry and Hermione stayed up talking in the common room. "Why haven't you talked?" Hermione asked her legs in Harry's lap and her hands running through his hair. Harry shrugged. "I guess I was afraid I would cry." Harry said. Hermione scooted all the way into his lap and placed a few soft kisses on his lips. "What was that for?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared at the fire. After a few minutes Harry heard snoring He picked Hermione up and was going to take her upstairs but remember that spell that was put on it where if any boy tries to go up the girls steps it would turn into a slide. Harry sighed and laid her on the couch then headed back up to the boys dormitory.  
  
When Harry got up the next morning he headed down to the Great hall him and a couple of Slytherins and Cho and her friends were in there but strangely no gryffindors. Harry grabbed some eggs and bacon and started eating when Cho approached him. "I forgot to give you this." Cho said. "You left it in the D.A. room last year when you were teaching us." It was a piece of parchment. "Thank you." Harry said quietly. He continued eating his breakfast. Hermione came down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry heard snickering at the Slytherin table. "Just ignore them." She said. "Hermione me and you never really agreed to be a couple whats going on?" Harry asked. "Don't you wanna be a couple?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. "I guess it would be quite nice."  
  
(AN: Sorry it's so short but I will post more soon) 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in potions class the next day working on his potion when Professor Mcgonnagal came in. "Professor Snape could I borrow Potter for a moment?" She asked. Snape looked at Harry with an evil look. Harry walked out and followed Professor Mcgonnagal to her office. "Potter, I just received this letter from Lupin." Professor Mcgonnagal said handing him a letter.  
  
Dear Professor Mcgonnagal  
  
I will be coming to hogwarts 2 weeks from today to gather Harry. Me  
and him have an important business dealing with Sirius at the Ministry  
of Magic. I would think it be appropriate if Harry attended it with  
me. He will be gone from school for a week at the most. I will make  
sure he makes up all missing work.  
  
Thank you. Remus Lupin  
  
Harry read the letter one more time then looked up at Professor Mcgonnagal. "Here's a note from me Potter I need you to go around and give this to all your teachers and ask for your work for that week." Professor Mcgonnagal said. Harry nodded. When Harry arrived to Snapes class he slowly walked up to Snape and handed him the note Snape read it and stared at Harry with that evil look again. "Very well." Snape said thrusting the note back into his hand. "SIT! I will give you the assignments when I am ready boy." Harry went and sat back down. He showed Ron and Hermione the note. "Your leaving?" Ron asked. "I have to. It's for Snuffles." Harry said. "Please be careful." Hermione said rubbing Harry on the back. Ron rolled his eyes and continued with his potion.  
  
When Potion's was over Harry and Hermione went up to the dormitory but Ron said he had to talk to Hagrid about an assignment. Harry and Hermione went into the common room and Hermione pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. She pushed him down onto the couch and continued kissing. Harry's hands roamed her back and Hermione's hands were tangled in Harry's hair. She kissed him harder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry slid his and her robes off but stopped after doing so and stared into the fire. "Whats wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked. "I'm not ready." Harry said. Hermione nodded and rested her head on his chest. She could here the soft thumping of his heart. Harry stared into the fire some more then out of nowhere jumped up throwing Hermione off. "SIRIUS!" He screamed. Hermione was horrified. Harry sat there staring at the fire as if it were the most precious thing in his life right now. "Harry Sirius isn't in there." Hermione said quietly. Harry tore his eyes away from the fire. For a split second he fooled himself into believing he saw Sirius. He leaned back against the couch and ran his hands through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry baby." Hermione said. "Yeah, So am I." Harry said Hermione joined him on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Harry cried once more. He laid down placing his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione rubbed her hand up and down Harry's arm until he fell asleep. Harry had a dream when he fell asleep. He had a dream about the night Sirius died. He saw Sirius's body fall and he screamed his name, "SIRIUS!" although something new happened in this dream. Harry jumped after him. He kept falling and falling and falling. He was sure how long he had been falling until he landed on a pile of pillows. He looked around for Sirius and saw him in the corner lifeless. Harry wondered if Sirius missed the pillows. But Harry thought back to when he fell and realized Sirius was already dead. Harry heard Lupin yell his name above. He didn't answer. Instead he held Sirius in his arms and cried. "I wanted you to be my new dad." Harry said.  
  
Harry jolted awake tears flowing down his eyes. Hermione was at the table studying and he was still sitting by the fire. He looked into it hoping to see Sirius or even that Lupin but no one was there. Harry walked upstairs ignoring Hermione's calls and went to his four poster and grabbed a binder out from under it. He opened it and saw every article on Sirius that he cut out from the Daily Prophet. He even saw an article from the Quibbler that Luna gave him. Harry whipped another tear from his eye. "Harry?" He heard a voice call. It was Ron. "What's up Harry?" Ron asked. "Nothing I'm fine." Harry said. Ron sat down on the bed next to Harry and looked at what he was reading. "I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him." Ron said Harry nodded and closed the binder. "I'm tired." Harry said. "I'm going to bed." Ron nodded and left Harry alone as he got into his own four poster and went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me Harry why are you going to the Ministry again?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. "Dunno really. Got a letter from Lupin saying he will pick me up." Harry said. Harry slammed his suitcase closed and gave Hermione a hug and kiss bye. "I love you." Harry said. "I love you too." Hermione replied. Harry grabbed his suitcase and walked down to Professor McGonagal's office. When he got there Lupin was already there waiting. "Hello Harry." Lupin said. Harry smiled. He hugged Lupin and then signed a paper saying he had permission to get out of school.  
  
As Harry and Lupin were heading out towards the train Harry asked him, "What's going on with Sirius at the Ministry?" "Well, Harry, Sirius was an escaped criminal so he still had a huge record on him. So we have to go to the Ministry so they can get a family members point of view." Lupin said. "But Lupin I'm not family..not really." " Close enough Harry. You were his godson."  
  
When they got to the Ministry They rode the elevator all the way down to the first. When they reached the 5th to Harry's horror Percy got on. Harry didn't look at him. He still remembered what Percy wrote in the letter to Ron. Lupin, trying to break the silence, spoke out. "Uhh Harry did you get all the work from school that you will miss this week?" Harry looked up at Lupin and nodded. Percy eyed Harry. When they reached the first floor the doors swung open and there stood Mr. Weasley. "Harry! So good to see you." Mr. Weasley said. "Mr. Weasley! It's wonderful to see you to." Harry replied. Mr. Weasley looked up at Percy and glared. "Father." Percy said. "Percy." Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and Lupin and said. "Come it's mad in this hallway." Indeed it was. Everyone from the ministry was heading towards some room. Once they got there is when Harry realized where they were going. It was the same room Harry had his hearing last year. When everyone got inside a familiar cackling voice that Harry cringed over spoke. It was Umbridge's voice. "First up.Harry Potter." She said. Harry walked over to the seat and sat down. There were faces all around him. To his surprise Professor McGonagal, Dumbeldore, and Snape were here. "Harry Potter. I have a record of your parents will and it says that if anything shall happen to you, you would stay with your mother's sister. But if she refused you would be sent to Sirius who was named godfather am I correct?" Umbridge asked. Harry nodded. "Speak up please." Percy said loudly. Harry jumped but spoke out, "Yes ma'am." "So did you ever stay with Mr. Black?" Umbridge asked. "Yes ma'am." Harry replied. "When?" "Last summer right before my hearing." "I see." Said Umbridge. "And where exactly was Mr. Black staying?" Harry turned around and looked at Lupin, Dumbeldore, Snape, and McGonagal. They all nodded. Harry turned to face Umbridge again and said. "12 grimmuald place ma'am." Harry could hear piece's of parchment move around loudly. "Did you ever.help Mr. Black escape?" Harry froze. He did help him. He and Hermione both. Once again he looked at Lupin and he shook his head slightly "N-No ma'am never." Harry lied. Once again millions of pieces of Parchments could be heard. "But I am aware you have had contact with him while you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" "Yes ma'am." Harry said. "Very well Mr. Potter you may exit this room and return to wherever you need to be." Harry, shaking, got up and headed towards the door with Lupin and the teachers. They led him outside. "Right Harry you did grand." Lupin said. "You will be staying with me for a couple days because you still have another hearing to do." Harry nodded. He followed Lupin out of the Ministry he felt as if he were about to collapse.  
  
AN: I am sorry my chapters are taking so long to be put up. But I will put the next one up as soon as I can spare some time. Thank You. 


End file.
